Sin escapatoria
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: Regresar a la galería no será nada fácil y menos cuando con solo entrar, un extraño sentimiento de culpa y tristeza comienza a carcomerla por dentro ¿Quién es Garry? ¿Quién es Mary? "Bienvenidos al mundo de Guertena, esperamos su estancia sea placentera..."
1. Sin Título

¡Hola chicos!  
Pues aquí el primer fic que escribo de Ib. Y el primero que subo.  
Realmente tengo algunas historias más pero, me daba algo de miedo subirlas jeje…

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Sin escapatoria**

 _ **Sin Titulo**_

Nuevamente se encontraba parada ahí, frente a esa pintura que causaba una enorme tristeza y culpabilidad en la joven de bellos ojos carmesí. Apretó fuertemente sus manos formando puños, bajó la mirada alejándose para continuar su recorrido observando el resto de las pinturas e intentando olvidar aunque fuera por esa ocasión la deprimente pintura cuyo nombre no era menos triste que la sombría imagen que exponía: Retrato olvidado.

Su mirada se fijó esta vez en las imponentes estatuas blancas con forma de mujeres decapitadas, luciendo vestidos de distintos colores y con el título "La muerte del individuo", tal vista no causo en ella más que las emociones que, desde su primera visita a esa galería, experimentaba al tener frente a ella estas supuestas obras de arte. Dejo atrás todo eso y continuó con el recorrido, ahora con solo pensar que esas estatuas estaban a sus espaldas un profundo terror le inundó el corazón, aceleró el paso hasta pararse frente a una pintura que simplemente le era imposible olvidar su nombre y que por semanas podía recordar la imagen que mostraba el simple cuadro de una mujer.

-Dama de rojo... -Murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, observando fijamente los ojos de esa mujer que para ella no mostraban más que envidia, odio y crueldad hacía cualquiera que la mirara y sobre todo hacía ella.

-Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos Ib.-Escuchó la voz de un chico a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta y fijar la vista en quien se encontraba de igual forma observando la pintura, reconoció a Oliver un chico de mirada azulina y cabello color zanahoria quien ahora era su compañero de equipo- Me pregunto en quien habrá basado esta pintura ese autor... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh es cierto, escuche que esta pintura está basada en una de sus amantes. Debe ser pues es una hermosa mujer. - Ib regresó su mirada a la pintura por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente un horrible terror la invadió provocando que bajara la mirada para soportar un poco más la penetrante mirada de la mujer. Oliver observó un tanto preocupado lo que la joven hacía y pensando que era incorrecto siquiera mencionar un "Estas bien" se mantuvo en silencio.

-Guertena. Creo que su nombre completo era Weiss Guertena y esa pintura en realidad se basa en todas esas horribles y arrogantes mujeres que intentaron seducirlo para obtener su herencia - Levanto su vista encarando al chico quien la miró un poco asombrado por el extraño conocimiento que tenía su compañera sobre el autor de todas esas obras que desde ocho años atrás se exponían en esa pequeña galería, cambiándolas cada que nuevos artistas aparecían pero regresándolas a los pocos meses. La joven de mirada color rubí esbozó una falsa sonrisa, esperaba que su amigo no se preocupara intentando transmitir aunque fuera una poca de tranquilidad la cual realmente no existía. -O bueno, eso es lo que yo sé...-

-Se nota que te agradan las obras de este autor, sabes mucho de ellas. -

-Realmente, ni yo sé como es que conozco tanto de esas pinturas. No tengo idea del porqué, pero aunque no me gusta, me es necesario regresar a esta galería cada vez que puedo.-

-Ya veo...- El incómodo silencio que se provocó entre ellos fue interrumpido por la voz lejana de una chica.

-Oliver, deja a Ib en paz y mejor ven y ayúdanos. Chicos, ¡hay un trabajador que nos dará algo de información sobre Guertena! -mencionó emocionada una chica de cabello un poco más arriba al hombro, negro, teñido en las puntas con un llamativo rosa, y ojos color café; se acercó a ellos caminando, según Oliver, al más puro estilo de pasarela luciendo así su falda en corte A con estampado floral, una bella blusa color cerezo con encaje blanco en las orillas y zapatillas color crema. -Ib, no salgas sin nosotros, prometimos regresar juntos- nuevamente se dirigió a Oliver-¿Y? ¿Que estas esperando? Vamos, muévete que te necesitamos. Y tú...- Señalo a Ib - Recuerda hacer tu opinión sobre esta exposición. Te lo encargamos.- Fue lo último dicho por la joven que se llevó a tirones al chico de cabellera naranja.

-No espera, Fran... suéltame, esto duele- Se quejaba el chico mientras intentaba resistirse a los tirones que la joven ejercía en él.

-Está bien, en ese caso seguiré con mi recorrido - Dijo por último la chica de cabello castaño antes de ir en dirección contraria a sus compañeros.

Al dar la vuelta para llegar a otro pasillo entró en razón de a qué lugar se dirigía. Generalmente evitaba ese lugar en el cual se exponía una sola pintura, una cuya importancia podría ser enorme para la galería. Uno de los más representativos trabajos de Guertena: Mundo Fabricado.

Un corto recuerdo llego a su cabeza como si de una película antigua y fraccionada se tratara; pareciera como si ella viera la misma pintura pero desde una altura menor y de repente la soledad la invade. Siente como se oprime su corazón y sin dudar, sale corriendo de esa sección llegando hasta la recepción donde un anciano vestido elegantemente de traje la detiene para reprenderla. Continúo caminando hasta la salida después de ser regañada por el hombre; finalmente se sentía aliviada, ya podía respirar con tranquilidad y no sentir toda esa presión que solamente experimentaba en la galería.

Caminó hasta el estacionamiento buscando el auto de Fran y al estar cerca observó como dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme que los conserjes del lugar ocupaban discutían. Uno llevaba un marco vació el cual ponía sobre la tapa de un contenedor, el viejo pedazo de madera estaba pintado en negro, se veía desgastado y maltratado, pensó que quizás perteneció a una pintura a la que, para mantenerla segura y agradable a los espectadores, cada que el sol maltrataba el marco lo cambiaban; tal vez para ellos no era más que madera echada a perder, pero ella vio más que solo madera podrida, para ella era "eso" que por días sus amigos y ella buscaron en tiendas de segunda mano, lugares en donde vendían madera vieja y basureros. Era ese elemento que necesitaban para su proyecto y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a obtenerlo.

Caminó hacía donde estaba, cuando escucho como los hombres hablaban animadamente aun cerca del marco se detuvo.

-¿Y? No me digas que realmente piensas que fue eso - Decía el más joven de los dos hombres que Ib había visto.

\- No es que crea o no, es que...bueno... - el otro sujeto se rasco la nuca intentando buscar una respuesta para lo que su compañero le decía - Me parece extraño, esta pintura nunca fue expuesta, ni siquiera ahora que la galería esta por cambiar algunas obras. Quiero pensar que alguien entró y quemó esta obra, pero con tan sólo pensar que es imposible entrar al almacén no puedo imaginarme como lo hizo. -

-¿y que dijo el director? -

-Creo que era una de las últimas obras de Guertena, se enfadó mucho cuando se lo dijimos pero parece que ya lo superó, dicen que el mismo autor pidió ocultarla. Realmente no sé qué rayos pasó con esta cosa pero no quiero tenerlo cerca de mí ni un solo memento más- Ambos hombres continuaron hablando mientras se alejaban, entrando por una puerta en el edificio de la galería; Ib se acercó rápidamente al marco, lo analizó y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba quemado, las pequeñas marcas de madera más obscura se podían observar por la parte cercana a donde se colocaba la pintura.

Una etiqueta pegada en la parte trasera de la madera le llamó la atención. Al leerla, pudo sentir como si una estaca se enterraba en su corazón, desgarrando el musculo poco a poco, no sabía porque pero el nombre de esa pintura le provocaba un intenso dolor ¿qué rayos era eso?

-Mary... - pronunció con profunda tristeza y culpabilidad. Entre sus recuerdos, una rápida imagen pasó por su cabeza: una chica de cabello rubio y vestido verde, sonriendo, hablándole con cariño y a la vez con cierto desprecio a otra persona que simplemente veía como una sombra. -¿Quien...- No logro terminar de recordar de quien se trataba pues fue interrumpida por sus compañeros que corrían con cierta satisfacción en sus miradas.

-Ib, pensé que nos habías dejado - Dijo un atractivo chico de cabello obscuro, vestido con jeans, zapatillas deportivas y chaqueta azul que corría alegremente hasta ella - ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Chicos, Ib acaba de salvarnos el trabajo! -grito emocionado.

\- ¿Qué dices Sam? – Esta vez fue Fran quien se acercó a ver de que hablaba su extraño amigo - Es cierto, encontró el marco que buscábamos para el dibujo. Por un momento pensé que deberíamos hacerlo nosotros. -Se quejó recargándose en el chico.

-Bien, bien, bien. Ya que tenemos todo mejor vayamos. No quiero meterme en problemas por tomar objetos de la galería- Dijo Marco acercándose para tomar de la mano a Sam - Oliver hermanito... agarra esa cosa fea y ponla en el auto, ya estoy aburrido de todo esto... ¿Cómo puede gustarte? -Dijo mirando a Sam fingiendo molestia ante sus gustos-

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras. - Grito Fran. Continuaron discutiendo por algunos minutos más, sin darse cuenta que Ib seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Cuando regreso a la realidad, ya sus amigos, a excepción de Oliver, caminaban en dirección del auto cargando el gran marco y algunas maletas en donde suponía Fran y Sam llevaban sus pinturas y demás materiales.

-Ib, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto preocupado Oliver observando cómo, algo confundida, lo miraba.

-Eh... si, creo. -

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos que no quiero regresar a casa caminando.- Comenzaron el paso con rumbo al auto cuando escucharon a Fran encendiendo el motor.

Incluso ya estando dentro, escuchando la radio a todo volumen, Fran y Oliver peleando y Sam y Marco hablándose cariñosamente, Ib no dejo de pensar en ese cuadro que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas. Recargó su cabeza en el cristal y no dejó de recordar a esa chica ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Así pudo haber seguido todo el trayecto hasta que alguien llamándola logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Ib... Oye Ib, despierta...- Era Sam a su lado quien ya no se abrazaba al hermano mayor del pelinaranja.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

-Preguntábamos quien se llevaría el marco y como tú eres la responsable de todo esto, pensamos que sería mejor que tú te lo llevaras-

\- ¿Yo? Pero, no creo poder llevarlo sola, además los necesito para terminar de arreglar la pintura mientras yo hago la opinión y los datos sobre las obras más destacadas.-

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo sabes así que está decidido. Te lo llevas tu.-Dijo con cierto tono triunfante la chica de cabello teñido- Te dejare en tu casa para que te ayudemos a llevarlo.

-Está bien...-

Al entrar, vieron la casa vacía. Marco bajó el cuadro, dejándolo en la habitación de Ib mientras Fran revisaba los avances del trabajo en su escritorio y Oliver junto con Sam buscaban bebidas y una que otra revista interesante entre el amplio librero de la castaña.

Después de una hora, sus amigos se despidieron y salieron del lugar, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a la chica de ojos carmesí para que preparara todo y lo dejara perfecto, ya luego ellos irían sólo a dar algunos toques.

Al quedarse Ib sola, con el marco frente a ella colgado en su pared, lo observó por un largo rato. Algunas extrañas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza pero luego las volvía a olvidar, casi sin darles importancia. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, rápidamente salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de que fueran sus padres y si, así era; su madre cargaba una bolsa que se veía algo pesada, mientras su padre llevaba en sus manos un pastel y algunas bolsas más.

-Oh, Ib, querida -Dijo su madre al notar la presencia de la chica - Que bueno que regresaste, pensamos que llegarías más tarde.

-Terminamos antes, así que regresamos rápidamente y revisamos algunos papeles. - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa dedicada a su madre.

-Está bien, en cualquier caso, ayúdanos.- Dijo su padre con algo de dificultad, apenas y la podía ver.

-Sip. ¿Qué es eso que traen? - Tomó algunas bolsas que traía su padre en el brazo y lo llevó todo a la cocina.

-Son algunos ingredientes para preparar la comida de la fiesta de mañana, y aprovechamos para comprar lo necesario en la casa. - Dijo su madre

\- ¿Fiesta?- preguntó la chica.

-Hija, ¿otra vez lo olvidaste? Está bien que te dedique a tus estudios pero por lo menos date un respiro, cariño. Recuerda la pequeña fiesta que prometimos organizarte por tu cumpleaños mañana, invitaremos a tus amigos y eso. Sera algo simple pero igual se necesitaban varias cosas. -

-Ah, así que era eso.-

-Bien, ya es suficiente, mejor iré a preparar la cena, y ustedes arreglen todo esto. - Dijo señalando las distintas bolsas que se encontraban sobre la mesa y algunas en el suelo.

Tanto padre como hija acomodaron los distintos productos en donde les era indicado que debían ir, una vez que su madre termino la cena, los tres fueron directo al comedor. La cena se mantuvo alegre y llena de anécdotas ocurridas durante el día, hasta que su madre interrumpió toda esa tranquilidad con una pegunta.

-Ib, no te lo quise decir, pero de camino aquí, tu amigo Oliver nos habló algo preocupado, te vio algo distraída durante el trabajo que hicieron ¿Te encuentras bien? - La chica no supo que responder, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su madre por unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada pensando en que responderle. Simplemente no podía decirle que ocurría, no podía decir que desde su primera visita a la galería, una extraña sensación de terror la invadía; simplemente le era imposible decirle a sus padres, principalmente a su madre, que el cuadro que ahora se encontraba pegado a su pared le causaba una dolorosa tristeza que le desgarraba el alma poco a poco. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Seguro que necesitaba ayuda profesional.

-Nada importante, solo estoy algo cansada por el trabajo, eso es todo.- dijo con un tono serio evitando la mirada de su madre. Esa mujer era capaz de detectar cualquier mentira que dijera y por eso era mejor evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella.

-Ib, ¿estás segura? -

-Claro que estoy segura. Por favor, déjame comer tranquila. -

-Ib...-

-Bien ya termine- dijo poniéndose de pie y llevando los platos aun con restos de comida a la cocina. -Gracias. Iré a dormir, hasta mañana-

-Querida….-

Después de ese incomodo momento, se encerró en su habitación. Debía aceptarlo, si había actuado algo raro durante el día pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todos esos "recuerdos" que llegaban a su cabeza. Tal vez, actuó algo grosera con su madre pero ya por la mañana le prediría perdón pues a esa hora ya era seguro que sus padres se encontraran durmiendo.

Nuevamente observó el marco durante un largo tiempo hasta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dormida. Justo cuando el reloj marcó las once ella despertó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se había preparado para dormir. Bajó a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y luego regresar a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero al pasar por la sala, observó a sus padres viendo la televisión, su madre solo la miro sin dirigirle la palabra y ella caminó hasta la cocina por su vaso. Al pasar tras ella sólo susurró un sencillo "lo siento" y salió rápidamente de ese lugar para entrar apresurada a su cuarto.

Estaba buscando su ropa de dormir cuando un estruendoso sonido la sorprendió. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose provocó que saliera del cuarto a toda velocidad pensando que algo malo pudo haberles pasado a sus padres.

Pedazos de cristal estaban tirados en la alfombra, el espejo al final del pasillo estaba destrozado; por un momento pensó que se trataba de un ladrón pero no recordó haber escuchado pisadas, además de que ¿Por qué un ladrón rompería un cristal si no quiere llamar la atención de los habitantes del lugar en que roba?

Atreves de la ventana el paisaje era obscuro; se acerca más al espejo esperando encontrar indicios de que era lo que lo había roto y en lo poco que quedaba del espejo, observó como algo corría tras de ella con dirección a la planta baja. Al no escuchar gritos o algún ruido, se asomó por el filo de las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que sus padres ya no se encontraban ahí, pensó que tal vez mientras buscaba su ropa y preparaba su cama, sus padres habían ido a su habitación. Sin dudarlo, bajó hasta la sala para asomarse por la ventana aun lado de la puerta; entre la penumbra, vio pasar la figura de una persona, quería salir, creyendo que tal vez podría descubrir al ladrón pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta se encontraba atorada. Intento ir por la puerta trasera en la cocina pero al no poder abrirla se dio cuenta que era mejor prepararse en caso de tener que defenderse. Tomó un cuchillo y regresó a la planta alta comenzando a buscar en las distintas habitaciones sin encontrar a sus padres. Al entrar a la habitación de sus padres, un retrato familiar en el tocador de su madre estaba completamente arruinado, la cara de la chica estaba rayada con lo que parecía crayón negro, luego recordó que al lado de esta foto siempre había una de sus padres el día de su boda pero al darse cuenta y después de buscarla, se dio cuenta que había desaparecido.

Algo aterrada, corrió a su habitación. Pensó que tal vez sus padres salieron a comprar, pero, ¿Por qué habrían salido justo a esa hora? Ellos nunca lo harían. Al entrar a su habitación, el marco ya estaba en el suelo, le parecía extraño, llego a preocuparse y sin embargo lo tomo y coloco nuevamente en la pared. Volvió a asomarse por el pasillo pero nuevamente no vio nada, todo estaba igual. Al volver a entrar miro por un momento el marco, nuevamente ese sentimiento de tristeza la invadía, no lo soportaría más, ya el miedo era demasiado y no quería sufrir más. Sacaría ese marco y llamaría a sus compañero para que se lo llevaran; ¡Cierto! por qué no lo había pensado antes, podía llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda; tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación pero ni un sólo sonido se escuchó, ni siquiera el típico pitido que hacían antes de llamar. Aterrada, caminó hacía el cuadro y lo intentó bajar pero este se encontraba fuertemente fijado a la pared. Lo siguió intentando hasta que la desesperación la ataco y algunas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos color carmesí.

Comenzó a descender con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta quedar sentada en el frio piso con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación. Rápidamente se levantó al ver como una extraña hoja estaba pegada en ella. Observó la hoja doblada e intento abrir la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer...

"Abre la puerta"

Decía la hoja con una letra que casi ocupaba todo el papel, nuevamente intentó abrir la puerta pero no aun así no lo logró, dándose por vencida se dio la vuelta con la intensión de tirarse a llorar en la cama cuando su vista se topó con la flecha que le indicaba el cuadro. Tiro ligeramente de él y este se abrió como si de una puerta de tratará mostrando unas obscuras escaleras que bajan a un lugar desconocido. Por un momento pensó en que hacer, instintivamente sabía que no debía entrar pero las opciones se le acababan y realmente no tenía otra opción. Aun sin tomar una decisión, comenzó a caminar hacía su escritorio lleno de papeles y dibujos y sobre todos ellos una hoja sobresalía, era el dibujo del mismo marco sólo que algunas letras escritas dentro de el como si de una pintura se tratara...

"¿Por qué no vienes Ib? Ven, quiero mostrarte algo especial. Igual, no tienes otra opción si es que quieres ver a tus padres otra vez."

Casi automáticamente y con la mirada baja tomó la silla frente a su escritorio y la movió frente al marco. Subió en ella y nuevamente abrió la "puerta", otra hoja de papel destacaba pegada por detrás de la madera...

"Una vez que entres no podrás salir."

Se sentó a la orilla del agujero en su pared justo en lo que pareciera ser un escalón, coloco un pie dentro y luego el otro comenzando a bajar escalón por escalón de forma lenta y cuidando el contacto de su cabeza con el techo pues, a razón de la corta altura, su cabeza sufrió algunos golpes momento de entrar. Al comenzar a bajar la "puerta" se cerró dejándola en completa obscuridad sin más que el cuchillo que con anterioridad guardara entre su ropa.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿A dónde llegaría? Miles de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza hasta el momento en que una deslumbrante luz chocó contra su cara dándole a entender que había llegado, a donde sea que hubiera llegado.


	2. La dama con el paraguas Parte I

¡Hola nuevamente!

Sé que tal vez tarde un poco y que... bien lo se soy una irresponsable y ante eso les ofrezco una enorme disculpa, pero bueno, creo que lo más apropiado es dar una explicación. Pues como saben, aun soy algo desconfiada al escribir y subir esta clase de fanfics así que, aun sí pasa por numerosas revisiones de mi beta (Quien realmente no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo al igual que yo), ya en otras ocasiones me ha ocurrido que varios errores se me pasan de vista, tanto a mi como a mi beta y para entonces ya está publicado. Cabe decir que otra chica quien sólo los lee es quien algunas veces lo nota y luego yo me pongo a leer y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no dedique suficiente tiempo a la edición, así que si ven algún error (Y aunque esté mal pedirlo ya que es mi obligación revisar lo que publicaré) háganme saber sí encuentran algo mal, pienso que esto realmente me ayudaría a mejorar.

Bien creo que ya no hay más que decir así que, ¡Nos vemos! :D

Ahora sí, a leer.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **Sin escapatoria**

 **La dama con el paraguas. Parte I**

Al finalizar las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba dentro de un hoyo en la pared, no estaba tan lejos del suelo por lo que le sería sencillo bajar. Al poner un pie sobre el extraño piso de un tono rosa que ligeramente se mesclaba con el suave color de la pared, logró notar algunos juguetes extraños, inquietantes cabezas de maniquíes, pinturas y uno que otro cuaderno con extraños garabatos a crayón que parecieran haber sido hechos por algún niño.

Al bajar por completo, comenzó a ver lo que había esparcido por todo el lugar, un montón de libros se encontraban en el piso, eran de temas sin importancia, algunos cuentos infantiles; tomó uno que en especial llamó su atención, extraño, pues todos eran tontos a su punto de vista, "Cómo hacer amigos "siendo este el título en la portada, le pareció un tanto curioso ¿Qué clase de persona leería algo así?

Finalmente prestó más atención a su alrededor. Miró el suelo, las paredes, el techo, parecía que estaba dentro de un dibujo, todo parecía hecho con crayolas. Frente a la entrada, donde claramente se observaba como un pasillo lleno de escaleras comenzaba, el suelo estaba rayado en color rojo, posiblemente dando la impresión de rupturas causadas por algún golpe. Dejando de lado el aspecto físico que la habitación tenia, se fijó más en su entorno, en esa energía densa y pesada que ya de por si transmitía, esas emociones que el lugar provocaban en todo aquel desafortunado visitante que desgraciadamente ponía un pie ahí, y para su mala fortuna, ese visitante era ella. Todo se veía tan... deprimente. Al acercarse a las líneas, se dio cuenta de que, incluso siendo hechas con pintura, tenían cierta profundidad, no era mucha, realmente sólo eran pequeñas grietas, sin embargo, claramente podía ver como la pintura del crayón había tomado cierta textura terrosa cayendo cada que ella arrastraba el pie para mover un poco lo que a la orilla se encontraba y eso era...

-¿Cenizas?- levanto el pie, tomo su zapato y efectivamente era eso. Ceniza y trozos de un material a medio quemar habían sido atrapados y arrastrados por el zapato de Ib hasta ese lugar, se dio la vuelta y siguió el rastro que estos habían dejado; un distorsionado montículo gris se encontraba a poca distancia del cuadro por el que ella había entrado. Lo observo fijamente, y logro encontrar uno que otro trozo grande con solo colores y figuras abstractas las cuales sería difícil unir pues no eran más que pedazos quemados de las orillas y su contenido no daba una gran pista, pero uno de esos fragmentos logro atraerle, era un pequeño pedazo color amarillo y al centro pareciera llevar la secuencia que más comúnmente ocupaban para dibujar rosas, algunos pétalos pequeños se notaban y, aunque distorsionados, pétalos más grandes se dejaban ver en el orden de la flor. Tomo entre sus manos el trozo de lo que sea que fuera ese material y comenzó a analizarlo, claramente se trataba de una flor, una rosa amarilla. Nuevamente rápidos recuerdos pasaron por su mente; observo como un cuadro era quemado, detrás de ella caían cenizas, el aroma a tela quemándose inundo sus fosas nasales y el calor que el fuego emanaba la cubrió completamente, y otra vez, esa chica que antes de bajar había visto en lo que parecían ser recuerdos estaba parada ahí, en donde ahora el destruido montículo de cenizas se hallaba. Una chica rubia, más o menos de doce años, lucía un vestido de un verde que a su parecer era bello y brillante, su rostro era una viva expresión que a gritos pedía ayuda y desde abajo, ardientes llamas danzaban sobre su cuerpo buscando llegar hasta el final de su ser.

Nuevamente sintió, con estas fugases imágenes, como si alguien enterrara sin la más mínima piedad un puñal justo en su acelerado corazón.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, con la culpa ahogando su mente y segando su conciencia, busco la pared más cercana para tomar soporte de ella, quería salir corriendo pero aun con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba sabía que si atravesaba esa puerta, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir- no conocía el lugar así que no sabía que cosas habían al otro lado de la puerta-

Al chocar con la pared más alejada - o relativamente lejos - del montículo, observó los libros a su alrededor, y hasta ese momento, comenzó a pensar con claridad; tal vez y lo que necesitaba para salir se encontraba en todos esos cuadernos y libros para colorear.

El primer libro que tomó parecía ser un diario, escrito a colores brillantes y adornado con algunos dibujos típicos de un niño, al comenzar a leer se percató de lo que posiblemente ocurría en ese sitio.

"Me gustaría que los visitantes se quedaran a vivir conmigo, pero ¡Quiero salir de este lugar y vivir ahí afuera!

Pero a menos que pueda tomar el lugar de una persona del exterior, parece que no puedo salir ¿Vendrá alguien pronto por aquí?

Vendrá alguien pronto por aquí..."

Fue lo poco que pudo entender Ib de ese cuaderno llenó de dibujos y escritos hechos con crayón de distintos colores, era realmente extraño encontrar algo así en ese lugar ¿Y si el que la había llevado a ese horrible sitio era autor de tal escrito? Quizá sólo quería encerrar a gran número de personas ahí para poder acabar con su soledad o por lo menos olvidar que su mundo era sólo para él.

Dejo el libro nuevamente en su lugar, observo algunos similares pero no había alguna pista que la ayudara a escapar de ahí.

Comenzó a escuchar como el sonido de pasos resonaba al exterior de la sala, el temor la domino y busco un lugar donde esconderse. Colocó varios libros en una columna intentando así subir nuevamente al cuadro pero, al intentar abrirlo como momentos atrás, no tuvo más resultado que el verlo caer sobre ella, ahora con un lienzo del mismo color del muro como si al ser colocado ahí ese viejo pedazo de madera hubiera absorbido e incrustado un trozo de muro en él, ocasionando por esto un gran estrépito en toda la habitación y causando la inconsciencia de Ib provocada por el abrupto choque de su cuerpo con el piso.

Al despertar, nuevamente observo una habitación. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente para poder admirar mejor su nuevo entorno ¿Cómo rayos llegó ahí? ¿Ah?

Frente a ella, doblada en el suelo, se encontraba una hoja de papel viejo y desgastado. Al tenerla entre sus manos notó que era un pedazo arrancado de alguna parte, las orillas lo delataban. La hoja estaba en, por así decirlo, blanco. La dejo nuevamente sobre el suelo, se puso de pie y fue ahí cuando finalmente se dignó a ver el nuevo sitio en donde se encontraba. Una fría habitación pintada en un tétrico azul, su alfombra era suave y el color era ligeramente más obscuro que el de los muros. Sobre las paredes se hallaban los cuadros de muñecas y... mujeres.

-L-la dama...d-de r-rojo - Su respiración era agitada, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de poco a poco comenzar a retroceder y mirar hacia otro lado pero simplemente le fue imposible. La pared estaba llena de estos cuadros, eran mujeres las mismas que en el retrato de la galería pero el color de vestido era distinto. Cerró sus parpados y se dio la vuelta sin notar en qué dirección salía corriendo. Gran error. Fue poco lo que corrió cuando sintió como impactaba con algo, provocando que cayera encima de "eso". Abrió los ojos y bajo ella, recargado en la pared, se encontraba un hombre. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era lenta y suave, su rostro estaba pálido y su temperatura se conservaba baja. Aun con el potente impacto que tuvo con él no se despertó, porque era más que obvio que se encontraba durmiendo. Asustada, se levantó rápidamente, observando más detenidamente al chico: su cabello, de un extraño color purpura , se encontraba completamente desordenado, su ropa era vieja, se encontraba desgastada y rota. Era igual al chico que aparecía en sus recuerdos. ¡Era ese chico!

Aun no entendía que era lo que ocurría, poco a poco todo se iba uniendo formando en su mente una imagen nítida sobre lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, cuando era niña; pero aún faltaba mucho, aun sentía explotar su cabeza por todas las preguntas que en ella flotaban. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba ayuda.

Sin pensarlo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico dormido a su lado, cerró ligeramente sus parpados y sin que ella lo quisiera comenzó a derramar lágrimas que pronto llenaron su rostro dejando un camino cristalino que rápidamente comenzó a limpiar con sus dedos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo ahora, nuevamente, una hoja similar a la que momentos antes había tomado pero al abrirla no logró más que observarla apantallada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ahora, en perfecta caligrafía, se encontraba escrito sobre ella "Bienvenidos al mundo de Guertena, esperamos su estancia sea placentera."

-Guertena... ¿Pero qué? - Sintió como ligeramente el chico a su lado movía un poco su cuerpo hacía un costado. Giro su cabeza hacía donde el joven dormido se encontraba; en su rostro expreso extraños gestos como si entre sueños viera imágenes terribles en forma de pesadillas.

-Generalmente lo hace. A veces se mueve, a veces únicamente suelta suspiros. Es un poco extraño, ha estado tanto tiempo dormido aquí que ya ni eso debería poder. - Era la voz de una mujer. Ib buscó con la vista por todos lados, no había más que esos escalofriantes cuadros y horrendas muñecas de trapo que parecieran no querer dejar de observarla. Se puso de pie y cerca vio una ventana con los cristales pintados en blanco y un par de cortinas largas a cada lado; en una a de ellas claramente se notaba un pequeño bulto que ligeramente se movía. Muy a su pesar, se acercó a escasos centímetros. No podía negar que sentía miedo pero ya no importaba, sabía que aunque el temor la acorralara era necesario buscar una salida, debía utilizar todo medio posible si quería escapar y regresar con su familia.

-¿Eh? - Ib estiró la mano con intención de tocar la cortina, pero al acercarse más una mujer de larga cabellera azabache atada en una cola de caballo, piel pálida, ojos oscuros, falda y blusa negra se dejó ver. - ¿Q-que rayos? – alejo aterrada la mano cuando lo que estaba frente a ella comenzó a moverse. Retrocedió algunos pasos. Comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre la suave alfombra, cubriéndose la cara con su temblorosa mano, cerró sus brillantes ojos carmesí intentando dominar su conciencia. Estaba segura que sus ojos veían no más que un espectro, nadie en el mundo era de tez tan blanca como la mujer que se encontraba tras esa tela tan desgastada.

Respiraba con fuerza mientras su mirada se dirigía a la mujer frente a ella. Observo como la de pálida piel se arrodillaba frente suyo e intentaba tomar su mano. Ella únicamente se dejó caer de espaldas, desviando la mirada y alejándose poco a poco.

-¿Q-quien er...-

\- Shh.- Con toda la velocidad posible que tenía y la poca movilidad que por la posición mantenía, coloco su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de Ib y acarició suavemente su castaña cabellera; la joven de pálida piel se alejó dos pasos y estiró la mano esperando que la otra chica se levantara.

Ib, con ese simple contacto sintió en su interior como la tranquilidad la invadía. Ya no sentía miedo, ahora pensaba de manera más clara, incluso estaba dispuesta a levantarse y caminar hacia afuera de esa sala ¡Y eso haría!

Entendió claramente lo que la otra joven le indicó, respiró profundamente llenando por completo sus pulmones y poco a poco, como se iba levantando, lo soltó creando un ligero sonido que claramente molestó a la chica quien en su rostro expreso ciertos gestos de inconformidad.

-Shh. Aparte de despertarlas ¿Quieres que se molesten?-

-¿Quiénes? - La chica de negro señaló discretamente a uno de los cuadros de mujeres esperando que Ib entendiera. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de la pintura en la galería, esta dama de rojo mantenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez a esto se refería la chica.

-Ven, Ven, debemos salir.-Pronunció en un susurro que únicamente llegó a oídos de Ib. La chica tomó rápidamente la mano de Ib y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta por la extensa habitación.

Sin hacer ruido, la joven de cabellos azabaches abrió la puerta dejando ver a la joven castaña un pasillo que se perdía en la obscuridad. La primera en salir fue Ib quien se recargó en la pared vecina a la puerta, dejándose caer y regularizando su respiración.

-Ya todo está bien, igual si ellas despiertan no podrán atraparnos, ellas no...-

-No pueden abrir puertas, lo sé...-

-Sí, bueno el problema son la muñecas, pero qué más da.-

-Sí, qué más da. Igual hay ojos y esculturas por todos lados. Si las muñecas no van con el chisme, alguien más lo hará. - Molesta era la palabra perfecta para describir el tono que Ib usaba en ese momento. Tal vez también encajaba a la perfección "indefensa" "desinteresada" y muchos adjetivos más.

-Bien, eso es extraño. Generalmente todos les tienen miedo. Pocos saben sobre lo que hacen y no hacen esas brujas, parece que aun viviendo aquí nunca leen los libros que hay por toda la galería- la chica de igual forma se dejó caer al suelo recargándose en la pared justo a un lado de la castaña.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde estamos?- Incluso ella, estando en la misma situación, se atrevía a preguntar eso ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Ni ella sabía qué hacía ahí! La mirada desconfiada de Ib causó cierta gracia en la joven de pálida piel quien sin soportarlo más soltó una suave risilla que se dejó escuchar sólo en los oídos de Ib.

-Jejeje. ¿Mi nombre? – La chica miró con extrañeza a la que esperaba fuera su nueva compañera de viaje.- No lo sé. Hace poco llegue aquí, estoy buscando algo que se me perdió pero ya recorrí todas las salas cercanas y... ¡oh! fue ahí donde te encontré.- La joven se levantó y camino con dirección a una entrada con escaleras señalando el lugar en donde la había encontrado.

-¿Tú me llevaste ahí?- Ib señalo la puerta por la que estaba esa sala color azul en donde momentos antes habían estado.

-Sí, bueno. Cuando iba llegando a este pasillo vi esta puerta y estas dos entradas – señaló una entrada a un pasillo completamente obscuro. –Ib se paró y caminó hasta donde la otra chica se encontraba viendo cada pasillo que la chica señalaba y pensó "Esto ya lo he recorrido antes". –Luego subí por esas escaleras y te encontré en el suelo. Pensé que eras igual que ese chico pero siempre camino por estos pasillos y nunca te había visto.

\- ¿Y... por qué está él ahí?-

-Pues – Hizo una pausa y comenzó a llevar su vista a distintos puntos del pasillo como buscando una respuesta, intentaba recordar si alguien le había contado alguna vez cómo es que ese extraño chico había llegado ahí- Honestamente, no lo sé. Desde que ese chico llego muchas cosas cambiaron en la galería. Según cuentan los maniquíes, desde su llegada, la mayoría de damas de colores se mudaron a esta sala azul; las muñecas que ahí se encuentran no se separan ni por un momento de su lado y las flores de esa habitación nunca se marchitan.

-Recuerdo en un pasado haber recorrido este lugar pero por más que lo intente no recuerdo haber visto esa habitación. Lo único de lo que me acuerdo es haber visto que junto a esa entrada había un escritorio, pero no este pasillo con una sola puerta.

-Lo sé. Según cuentan los maniquíes el chico antes dormía en el pasillo de abajo, después de la caja de juguetes. Pero según se cuenta por ahí esas mujeres le crearon ese cuarto. Realmente nadie lo sabe, sólo son historias de cómo se creó, pero nada es concreto.

-Ya veo. Es una pena – Ib camino hasta las escaleras por las que, según la chica, ella había llegado con Ib, se sentó y miró hacía el techo, pensando en todo lo que hasta el momento ocurría. Realmente necesitaba saber quién era ese chico, tal vez esto le ayudaría a unir cabos sueltos en su cabeza.

La chica de cabello obscuro se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y comenzó a narrar algunas historias extrañas que le habían ocurrido o "leyendas" que giraban alrededor de la extraña galería. Conforme las historias pasaban Ib se daba cuenta que algunos recuerdos de su infancia en esa galería llegaban a ella, aun eran vagos y no le decían mucho, como haber caminado por un pasillo que imitaba el sonido de un gato o haber hablado con una hormiga, cosas al azar como esas.

Luego de un rato de haber platicado, ya más familiarizadas entre si y tras algunas risillas cálidas y divertidas por parte de ambas chicas, escucharon como tocaban a la puerta de la habitación azul, horrorizadas, y según la nueva amiga de Ib, con el temor de que una muñeca les abriera la puerta a las damas, salieron corriendo llegando a unas largas escaleras que la castaña reconoció a la perfección

"Estas escaleras llevan a..." Recordó Ib con algo de melancolía mientras bajaba tras la chica. Al final se encontró con lo que ella esperaba. Dos puertas de madera eran abiertas en su totalidad por la chica de negro. Ambas entraron y como se lo imagino era la entrada de la galería; siguió a la chica pensando que la llevaría al cuadro de "Mundo Fabricado" como en el pasado pero no fue así. La chica siguió derecho hasta llegar a un cuadro que pensaba habían quitado hace años "El abismo de las profundidades" decía la placa en el suelo. "Vamos" dijo la chica bajando por el cuadro. Un chapoteo se dejó escuchar cuando coloco un pie sobre el cuadro, Ib dudó un momento en imitar a su compañera pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, desde el cuadro, una pálida mano surgió agarrando como pudo una de las piernas de Ib quien súbitamente se vio siendo llevada dentro de la pintura. Pasó por una ligera capa de "agua" que aparentemente estaba protegida por una gruesa capa de cristal. Aun la entrada que estaba descubierta y claramente se notaba el ligero movimiento del agua, en ningún momento ella sintió su cuerpo húmedo; estaba tan seca como había entrado.

Llegó a un pasillo adornado con un jarrón azul lleno de agua y tras él un cuadro del mismo. Observó a todos lados, no había nada más que eso. La chica se dejó ver por una puerta. "Ven" escucho que le dijo. Comino y con temor entró.

-Ib, ¿Cierto? - pregunto la chica.

-S-si...- tartamudeo ella

-Aquí están las respuestas a todas tus dudas. - En un ademan de enseñanza, la chica señalo todos los estantes de libro que ahí se encontraban.

Este era el momento que tanto había esperado. Al fin, iba a salir, pero ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pasaría con el otro chico?

-No Ib, una vez que entras aquí la única forma de salir es pidiendo que ocurra un milagro. Y eso en este lugar nunca ocurre.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven que la acompañaba. Claramente su rostro se notaba ensombrecido, se alejó lentamente de ella intentando abrir la puerta que al final se encontraba, pero esta simplemente estaba atascada. La chica lentamente se acercaba con una sonrisa cínica.

-No... Aléjate...-

-No. -La negación en forma de grito de la joven se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. La chica se acercó a ella, la acorraló contra la puerta y la hizo observarla directamente a los ojos. No había vida en ellos, no había ni un simple brillo. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ib y susurro:

-¿Has visto mi paraguas?-


End file.
